Reika et Kota
by Comtesse de la Lune
Summary: Ce sont les vacances et Reika va les passer avec ses parents et la famille d'une amie de sa mère. Cependant, elle est loin de se douter que cette famille est celle des Furuya. Les quatre joueurs vont intégrer une nouvelle équipe, se faire de nouveaux amis (ou ennemis). Je n'ai pas l'art de résumé et soyez indulgents, c'est ma première histoire... Reika x Kota
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre surprise en vacances

Ce sont les vacances d'été, et donc, pas de match. Cependant, Reika est décidée à s'entraîner pour rester au meilleur de sa forme. Elle se doute qu'elle n'est pas la seule mais elle a oublié de demander à ses coéquipiers s'ils allaient s'entraîner.

Sous le soleil et la brise fraîche matinale, Reika se trouve dans son « jardin » et s'entraîne. Seule... C'est beaucoup moins amusant qu'avec Erika ou Shou. Elle aurait pu aller les voir si elle savait où ils habitaient exactement... De toute manière, demain, elle partait en vacances avec ses parents et la famille d'une amie de sa mère qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En effet, elles s'étaient perdu de vu après le lycée mais elles s'étaient retrouvées il y a peu de temps. Reika avait compris que dans cette famille, il y avait trois enfants, que des garçons.

Le lendemain, le père de la jeune fille finissait de mettre les bagages dans leur voitures tandis que Reika vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Son regard se posa sur une photo de l'équipe au complet posé sur une petite table. Elle s'approcha et la pris. Aussitôt, ses yeux fixèrent un de ses coéquipiers en particulier. Ses cheveux bruns étaient hérissés sur sa tête et ses yeux rouges ne regardaient pas le photographe. Et dire qu'au départ, elle avait une peur bleue de lui ! Maintenant, il l'intimidé toujours mais elle savait qu'il ne contesterait plus sa place dans l'équipe. Elle sourit. Reika ne pouvait l'expliquer mais lorsqu'il était là, elle se sentait plus forte mais aussi plus intimidé. Surtout que depuis quelque temps, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, le cœur de la jeune fille battait plus vite...

Après quelques heures de route, la famille de Reika arriva sur le lieu de leurs vacances.

« Mon amie n'est pas encore arrivée... annonça sa mère.

Reika soupira. Ses parents déchargés la voiture pendant qu'elle observa le paysage qui l'entourait. L'immense maison dans laquelle ils allaient passer leurs vacances se trouvait au sommet d'une colline. En bas, elle pouvait voir une petite ville. Elle respira l'air frais en fermant les yeux.

Puisque l'autre famille n'était pas encore là, Reika décida d'aller voir la ville ne plus près. Elle dévala la colline. La jeune fille se balada dans la ville qui était bien vivante. Elle remarqua un parc et se mit à courir pour faire un petit footing le long du parc. Aujourd'hui, c'était jour de marché et elle courait entre les la première ligne d'étals et le parc.

Cependant, Reika ne remarqua pas un garçon et le percuta. Le choc fut tellement brutal qu'elle en tomba en arrière. Le garçon se retourna, il était en colère.

-Regardes où tu vas !

Un frisson de peur s'empara de la frêle Reika.

-Dé... Désolé, balbutia-t-elle.

Le garçon n'était pas seul, avec lui, se trouvait quatre autres garçons. Sûrement ses copains.

-Tu crois que je vais accepter tes excuses ?! Tu m'as bousculé, p'tite !

Ses copains riaient et il attrapa violemment le bras de Reika. Elle regarda autour d'elle, implorant les gens de regard mais personne ne semblait voir la scène. Le garçon leva son bras pour ensuite la gifler. Reika était paralysée par la peur.

Au moment où le garçon allait la frapper, il se fit percuter par un ballon de football tiré avec une énorme puissance. Le garçon lâcha Reika qui s'écarta de lui. Elle et le garçon ainsi que ses copains tournèrent la tête vers le trio qui marchait tranquillement vers eux. D'abord surprise, Reika fut heureuse de voir les triplets Furuya. Ryuugi et Ouzou et au milieu Kota souriait (pas Kota qui était moins démonstratif). Avec un excès de bonheur, Reika se jeta au coup de l'aîné des triplets. Kota ne réagit pas car il ne s'y attendait pas. Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de faire, la jeune fille s'écarta et s'excusa. Kota ne répondit rien, il foudroyait de regard comme ses frères la bande garçons.

Celui qu'avait percuté Reika, agrippa Kota par le col.

-De quoi je me mêle !

Ouzou s'interposa entre le garçon et son frère.

-On ne frappe pas les filles, ni une de nos amies. se contenta de dire calmement Ryuugi.

-Vous cherchez la bagarre ?!

-Non, ce serait trop simple contre vous. »

Sur ces paroles, Kota fit demi-tour pour partir. Ses frères l'imitèrent et, au passage, l'aîné des triplets empoigna Reika.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Proposition

Les quatre enfants se trouvaient assis dans l'herbe. Les triplets regardaient durement la jeune fille.

« T'aurais pu faire attention ! s'exclama Kota.

Reika baissa les yeux en direction d'une marguerite.

-Allons, Kota, elle est fragile et ce n'est pas sa faute, tenta de le calmer son plus jeune frère.

En effet, le moins bavard des triplets semblait être en colère, et pas qu'un peu.

-Ne t'occupes pas de lui, Reika, dit en souriant Ouzou.

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Au fait, que faites-vous là vous trois ?

Ryuugi se frotta l'arrière de la tête avant de répondre.

-Et bien, nous sommes en vacances avec la famille d'une amie de notre mère. »

Reika ne mit que quelques secondes à comprendre : la famille avec laquelle elle allait passer ses vacances était celle des Furuya.

Le soleil se couchait et les quatre amis décidèrent de rentrer. Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à bavarder de foot, des vacances et d'un tas de choses. Bien sûr, ils avaient aussi jouaient au foot !

En ce moment, ils faisaient une course jusqu'en haut de la colline. Les triplets devançaient de loin la petite Reika mais, pourtant, Kota courait moins vite qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses frères l'imitèrent car ils voulaient courir toujours à la même vitesse. De cette façon, la jeune fille n'était pas trop loin d'eux.

Le soir, Reika rencontra la mère de ses amis (elle connaissait déjà le père). Le repas fut assez calme et fatigués par la route, tous se couchèrent de bonne heure.

Le lendemain, Ryuugi se réveilla avant ses frères. Sans un bruit, il quitta leur chambre et retrouva l'héritière des Saionji en train de jongler, le ballon au pied.

« Tu t'entraînes déjà ?

Surprise, le ballon échappa à Reika.

-O... oui, parfois... »

Ryuugi sourit. La timidité de cette fille l'épatera toujours ! Jamais, il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi réservé sauf, peut-être, son frère... Mais lui, il n'était pas timide, enfin, quoi que...

Le garçon s'assit contre un arbre et fit signe à Reika de faire de même. Ils parlèrent un petit moment, non, un long moment. Ryuugi savait, et lui seul l'avait vu, lui, qui regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il se mit à rire. Il commençait à comprendre son frère ! Décidément, il allait s'amuser pendant ces vacances, et ça, ni Reika ni Kota ne l'en empêcherait. Il fit en sorte de faire rire la jeune fille. Aussitôt, la tête de son aîné disparut de l'encadrement de la fenêtre.

Les enfants, surtout les Furuya, n'avaient pas envie en passer toutes les vacances avec leurs parents. Par conséquent, ils décidèrent d'aller pique-niquer dans le parc de la ville. Les triplets emmenèrent aussi Reika et un ballon de foot.

Les sandwichs préparaient pas Mme Furuya étaient délicieux. Reika n'avait jamais vu les trois garçons manger avec tant d'appétit ! Ensuite, pendant qu'ils faisaient des passent avec le ballon, elle s'installa au pied d'un arbre, à l'ombre et commença à lire un livre.

Un peu plus tard, ils entendirent des cris de joie. Intrigué, le petit groupe abandonna ses activités et se dirigea vers la provenance de ce son. Le visage de Reika s'illumina lorsqu'elle vit devant elle un terrain de football sur lequel des enfants de leur âge jouaient. Elle n'était pas la seule, d'ailleurs. Les yeux des triplets pétillaient.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les quatre afin d'observer le match de plus près. Le niveau des deux équipes était moyen mais les joueurs se débrouillaient pas trop mal.

Un garçon s'approcha d'eux. Il avait des yeux bleus et des cheveux châtains clairs (presque blonds).

« Salut ! leur lança-t-il.

-Salut, répondit Ouzou.

-Vous êtes pas d'ici vous ?

-Et non.

Cette fois, c'était Ryuugi qui avait parlé.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez, je m'appelle Célestin.

-Moi, c'est Ryuugi et voici mes frères Kota et Ouzou ainsi que notre amie Reika.

Le regard de Célestin se posa sur le ballon.

-Vous jouez au foot ? demanda-t-il soudain très intéressé.

Kota marmonna un léger « oui ».

-Et on n'est loin d'être mauvais, se vanta Ryuugi.

Célestin les examina et hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que ça vous direz de faire parti de mon équipe pour le tournoi d'été de notre ville ?

-Tout dépend de votre niveau.

Kota ne voulait pas rejoindre un équipe faible, comme ses frères d'ailleurs.

-On est bon.

Les triplets se regardèrent.

-Il vous manquent quatre joueurs ?

Célestin les dévisagea et remarqua qu'ils incluaient Reika. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Oui... mais on refuse qu'une fille joue avec nous.

Ouzou sourit et parla pour lui et ses frères.

-Vous faites une énorme erreur.

Il prit le ballon des mains de son Kota et le lança à Reika.

-Essayes de lui prendre la balle.

Célestin porta son regard vers le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Trop facile !

Il s'élança vers elle, décidé. Lorsqu'il tenta de prendre le ballon des pieds de Reika, elle feinta et l'esquiva. Le garçon n'en revenait pas. Malgré ses nombreux essaies, il ne parvint pas à voler le ballon à Reika.

-C'est nous trois et elle ou rien. Saches qu'on est plus fort qu'elle, lança au bout d'un moment Kota.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Opinion

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que Célestin avait proposé aux triplets de rejoindre son équipe pour le tournoi d'été. Même si intégré une fille était contre l'avis générale de son équipe, Célestin se résigna à prendre aussi Reika. En effet, il avait constatait lui-même qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise et il avait espionné les triplets et, franchement, ne pas les avoir dans son équipe, Célestin ne le supporterai pas ! Ces garçons sont hyper forts pour leur âge ! Et puis... il manquait quatre membres aux Kings Area pour participer au tournoi d'été.

Cet après-midi là, les quatre enfants étaient retournés au parc. Célestin s'y trouvait aussi. Pas par hasard ! Non, il les attendait. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Kota eut un discret sourire. Ses deux frères ne semblaient pas non plus surpris. Célestin s'avança vers le groupe.

« Salut ! J'ai bien réfléchi... et j'accepte de vous prendre tous les quatre dans l'équipe.

Oh ! Les triplets savaient qu'il allait dire ça. Quelle surprise...

-Mais nous... Qui te dis que nous n'avons pas changé d'avis ?

Célestin perdit son sourire. Ouzou voulait s'amuser un peu. Bien évidemment qu'ils allaient accepter ! L'appel du football était bien trop fort et même si l'équipe de Célestin n'était pas forte, ils augmenteraient le niveau !

-Mais... euh... j'avais cru comprendre que...

Le pauvre garçon ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-Nous n'avions rien promis, enchaîna Ryuugi.

Célestin faisait à présent une tête indéfinissable... Quelque part, il faisait penser à Shou selon Reika. Elle n'avait pas la même mentalité que les triplets et elle n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'ils torturent l'esprit de ce pauvre Célestin.

-Nous... Nous acceptons !

C'était à peine ces mots prononcés que les visages des triplets surpris se tournèrent vers elle. Célestin, lui, ne portait plus aucune attention à ses quatre nouveaux équipiers, il sautillait de joie. Il allait enfin pouvoir participer au tournoi !

Ouzou, Kota et Ryuugi n'en revenait toujours pas. La timide, discrète et petite Reika avait osé les stopper dans leur « jeu » qui consistait à faire croire à Célestin qu'ils ne rejoindraient pas son équipe finalement. Avec le temps, elle avait dû devenir un peu moins timide et avait sûrement moins peur des triplets. De toute façon, ils n'ont aucune raison de lui faire le moindre mal. Seulement, les deux plus jeunes des triplets avaient été contrariés de devoir arrêter leur petit embrouillage du cerveau de Célestin.

Le soir-même, les triplets se trouvaient dans leur chambre et parlaient. Soudain, Ryuugi qui voulait vérifier une de ses hypothèses posa une question pourtant bête à ses frères :

-Que pensez-vous de Reika ?

Ouzou le regarda fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette question ?! Ryuugi, cependant, attendait surtout la réaction de Kota. Il n'en était pas sûr mais il lui avait semblait que l'aîné des triplets avait légèrement rougi. D'habitude, Ryuugi comprenait les réactions de son frère mais celui-ci n'avait jamais montré d'affection pour une autre personne que ses frères jumeaux alors, détecter un soupçon qui le trahirai et prouverait l'hypothèse que Ryuugi s'était faite, était largement difficile.

-Alors ?

-Reika... Et bien, on dirait qu'elle a pris de l'assurance. Il n'y encore pas si longtemps, jamais elle n'aurait dit ce qu'elle a osé dire à Célestin ce matin. Non, elle nous aurait laisser lui torturer un peu la cervelle jusqu'à se qu'on décide d'accepter sa proposition.

Ouzou ne voyait que l'aspect de la timidité de la jeune fille.

-A part sa timidité ?

Là, Ouzou ne voyait pas où voulait en venir son frère.

-Je veux dire, Reika, en tant que fille.

Là, Ouzou comprenait. Kota lança un regard mauvais à Ryuugi. Il n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la conversation. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi. La scène du matin où il avait vu son jumeau et Reika rire dans le jardin lui revint en mémoire et, pour une raison qu'il ne trouva pas, cela le fit ressentir une pointe de colère envers Ryuugi.

-Je dirai que Reika est beaucoup plus féminine qu'Erika. Aussi, elle n'était pas du tout attirante quand elle était grosse mais maintenant... Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne.

Ryuugi sentit qu'il devait en rajouter.

-Totalement d'accord. Je ne serai pas étonné que des garçons lui tournent autour.

Kota n'était plus en colère seulement contre Ryuugi, il l'était contre Ouzou ! Comment ses frères pouvaient-ils parler de Reika de cette manière ?!

Le second des Furuya remarqua la lueur de colère dans les yeux de son aîné. Intérieurement, il sourit. Son hypothèse était peut-être juste.

-Et toi, Kota ? Que penses-tu d'elle ?

Ryuugi avait fait exprès de poser la question à son aîné. Il voulait pouvoir étudier sa réaction. Réaction qui fut assez originale.

Kota se leva brusquement et donna une gifle à Ryuugi avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Ses deux frères étaient sous le choc. Jamais Kota n'avait fait preuve d'une quelconque violence envers ses frères.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Ouzou.

Ryuugi n'en avait pas la certitude mais il exposa son hypothèse à son cadet. Ouzou hochait la tête de temps à autre. L'idée de Ryuugi se tient. Elle expliquerai l'étrange comportement de Kota.

L'aîné des triplets, quand à lui, était sortit dans le jardin. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit du bien. Il repensa à la gifle qu'il avait mise à son frère et aussitôt, il se sentit mal. Le geste était parti tout seul, comme ça, sans qu'il puisse le contrôler ! Kota se mit à frapper contre l'arbre le plus proche pour se défouler.

* * *

**Salut voilà c'est la fin du troisième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic =)**

**On se revoit au chapitre 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fic et j'espère qu'elle vous plaît.**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle équipe

Le lendemain matin, les triplets agirent comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était comme si la conversation de la veille n'avait jamais existé. Pourtant, Kota semblait d'une humeur plus menaçante et il parlait encore moins que d'habitude. Même Reika le remarqua !

En début d'après-midi, les quatre joueurs de football devaient retrouver Célestin et le reste de son équipe pour s'entraîner et faire connaissance. Sur le chemin, Kota devançait de loin ses camarades. Ses frères ne connaissaient pas cette face de lui et cela les intriguaient, surtout Ryuugi.

« Dites, euh... vous savez pourquoi Kota a un comportement bizarre depuis ce matin ? demanda la jeune fille.

Les deux derniers des triplets échangèrent un bref regard.

-Non, enfin, on a notre petite idée.

En même qu'il prononça cette phrase, Ouzou échangea un regard entendu avec son frère. Reika, elle, n'avait absolument rien compris dans la phrase du garçon. Il aurait pu lui parlait en n'importe autre quelle langue, elle n'aurait rien compris. La jeune fille se contenta de se taire en fixant l'aîné des triplets qui marchait devant eux.

L'équipe de Célestin, les Kings Area, était déjà présente lorsque le groupe arriva. Pas mal des membres de l'équipe regardèrent de travers Reika car Célestin ne leur avait pas parlé d'elle ! Un garçon de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds très courts s'approcha de son capitaine.

-C'est quoi cette embrouille ?!

Célestin fit comme s'il ne voyait pas de quoi parlait son ami.

-De quoi tu me parles, Rorry ?

Les triplets s'amusaient à observer la scène. Après tout, il ne faut oublier qu'ils sont réputés pour être des délinquants.

Le dénommé Rorry montra de son menton la jeune fille.

-Elle ! On avait dit pas de filles !

Discrètement, plusieurs joueurs des Kings Area hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation.

Les triplets serrèrent les dents. Reika fait parti de leur marché avec Célestin.

-Oui, je sais... Mais, croyez-moi, cette fille est super forte.

Les autres membres de l'équipes en doutaient surtout Rorry. Il faut dire qu'avec son apparence de fragile jeune fille, Reika ne paraissait pas être faite pour ce sport. Elle fut d'ailleurs gênée par tous ces regards et se cacha légèrement derrière les triplets. Sa timidité accentua le doute de l'équipe. C'est à ce moment que Ryuugi décida d'intervenir.

-On peut partir... Mais... dans ce cas, il manquera quatre membres à votre équipe, dit-il simplement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et, bien évidemment, vous ne pourrez pas participer à votre tournoi.

Il commença à partir en tournant le dos aux Kings Area.

-Non, non, non, non ! Attendez !

Ce Célestin était tellement prévisible... Ryuugi, toujours en souriant, se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui ?

-Elle ne pose aucun problème à l'équipe ! Pas vrai, les gars ?

L'approbation ressemblait plus à des grognements qu'autre chose mais Ryuugi s'en fichait.

-Bien, alors tout est réglé, conclut Ouzou.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'entraîner. Célestin étant le capitaine, il apprit à l'équipe que leur premier match serait le lendemain. Il alla aussi demander à quel poste jouaient les triplets et le jeune fille.

-Libéro ? Euh... je pensais la mettre plus tôt au poste de défenseur...

Voilà un autre problème.

-Reika joue au poste de libéro ou nous partons.

Kota avait lâchait cette phrase avec une indifférence flagrante. Pourtant, Célestin prit cette « menace » au sérieux.

-Bon d'accord.

Le capitaine des Kings Area se demandait jusqu'où il céderait aux exigences des triplets.

Les trois frères analysèrent le niveau de leurs coéquipiers. Certains avaient un excellent niveau ce qui rassura les triplets. Ils avaient refusé de s'entraîner pour ne dévoiler leurs capacités que lors du match. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Reika reçut l'ordre de s'entraîner seule de son côté. Ces garçons pensaient qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans l'équipe, et bien, il changerait d'avis pendant le match ! Parmi les triplets, seul Kota toucha le ballon. Il le faisait rebondir sur ses genoux et semblait à présent détendu. Les trois garçons avaient retrouvé leur complicité.

Demain, l'équipe des Kings Area jouerait son premier match du tournoi.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 4, d'accord, il ne se passe pas beaucoup de chose entre Kota et Reika (la fic est sensée tourner autour d'eux) mais attendez un peu le prochain chapitre. Il devrait être plus long que les autre normalement.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : La Déesse d'Area

C'était l'heure des échauffements. Dans moins d'une heure, le premier match du tournoi pour les Kings Area débuterait. Les joueurs portaient un simple maillot noir et un short blanc. Beaucoup de joueurs pensaient que Reika n'avait pas sa place mais il ne disait rien. En tout cas, si l'équipe perdait, ce serait sûrement à cause d'elle !

Le match allait débuter et les joueurs regardaient leurs adversaires arriver. Le cœur ne Reika ne fit qu'un bon lorsqu'elle vit le garçon qu'elle avait bousculé le premier jour. Il l'avait reconnu car un sourire mauvais était apparut sur son visage quand il ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. Les triplets aussi le reconnurent. Une colère noire s'empara de Kota.

Ce garçon n'était autre que le capitaine des Lucioles, Xavier, leur adversaire. Célestin indiqua à ses coéquipiers leurs postes pour le match. Ryuugi se trouvait en milieu de terrain, Ouzou en défenseur, Kota était attaquant et Reika libéro. Célestin était dans les buts et Rorry était un attaquant comme Kota. Xavier jouait en tant que milieu de terrain. C'était les Kings Area qui donneraient le coup d'envoi.

Le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre retentit. Rorry passa le ballon à Kota et le match débuta.

Aucune des deux équipes ne prenaient le dessus. Pour le moment, Kota et ses frères se contentaient de tester le niveau de l'autre équipe. Pourquoi se précipiter ? Ils avait encore tout leur temps !

L'un des deux attaquants des Lucioles tenta de marquer mais Ouzou l'arrêta et passa le ballon à l'aîné des triplets. Lorsque le ballon arriva dans les pieds de Kota, Reika vit ses yeux pétiller. Il aller enfin attaquer ses adversaires. Elle commença à courir et personne ne s'occupait d'elle. En effet, l'équipe des Lucioles ne la considérait pas comme une membre importante dans l'équipe tout comme ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Ils se trompaient tous !

Alors que Kota esquivait tous ceux qui tentait de l'arrêter, Reika progressait. L'aîné des Furuya fut encerclé par l'équipe adverse et il remarqua aussitôt Reika qui, elle, était démarquée. Franchement, personne ne pensait qu'elle était une menace. Il lui passa le ballon, à la grande surprise des deux équipes. Rorry s'attendait à ce que Kota passe le ballon en arrière plutôt qu'à cette fille !

Avec une rapidité fulgurante, Reika s'élança vers les butes. Quelques joueurs tentèrent de lui barrer le passage pensant facilement lui reprendre le ballon. Encore une erreur des Lucioles ! Les joueurs furent incapables de lui reprendre la sphère noire et blanche.

Elle était seule face au gardien. Personne ne s'était méfié d'elle et voilà le résultat. La gardien se prépara à arrêter son tir mais il fut surpris de sa décision. Au lieu de tirer, la jeune fille passa le ballon à Kota qui avait remonté le terrain. C'est lui qui shoota dans le ballon. Son tir était d'une force impressionnante le gardien n'arriva pas à l'arrêter. Premier but du match. Les Lucioles et les Kings Area étaient tous surpris. Kota et Reika se tapèrent dans la main. Rorry et Xavier se dirent au fond d'eux que finalement, la jeune fille était plutôt douée... pour une fille !

Xavier avait décidé de marquer Reika personnellement. Il était si grand qu'il inspirait la peur à Reika par sa simple présence. Kota pesta contre le garçon, il ne pourrait plus passer le ballon si facilement à sa coéquipière.

Un des joueurs des Lucioles réceptionna le ballon qu'avait James, le meilleur ami de Rorry. James était un garçon plutôt costaud mais avec un air supérieur d'intelligence. Ouzou avait remarqué qu'il ne se déplaçait pas par hasard et, il n'avait contrairement aux autres jamais jugé Reika.

Le joueur de l'équipe adverse passa à un de ses coéquipiers. Plusieurs passes sont effectuées et la défense des Kings Area n'a servi à rien. Le joueur tire et Célestin se arrête le ballon qu'il revoit à Ryuugi. Celui-ci passe à Rorry qui le passe à Kota. Les trois garçons progressent en direction des buts des Lucioles sans mal. Il faut dire que les triplets ne jouaient pas encore sérieusement.

Entre temps, Xavier avait laissé s'échapper Reika qui, elle aussi, se dirigeait vers les buts. Les défenseurs se jetèrent sur les trois garçons et Rorry ne voyait pas comment il pouvait faire passer le ballon. Il serra les dents.

Cependant, il vit Reika et, sans hésitation, il envoya le ballon dans sa direction. La jeune fille tira et marqua car le gardien ne s'attendait pas à un tire si puissant de la part d'une fille aussi frêle.

Ce fut la fin de la première mi-temps. Les Kings Area menaient de deux points et se score se transforma en huit à zéro à la fin du match. Les triplets (qui avaient marqués presque tous les buts) n'étaient absolument pas fatigués. Reika avait aussi été un élément important dans le match. Sans elle, l'équipe des Lucioles n'aurait jamais été autant prise au dépourvu. Particulièrement Xavier qui n'avait cessé de fusillé du regard la jeune fille.

A la fin du match, les Kings Area se regroupèrent autour montrèrent leur joie. Beaucoup complimentèrent Reika car maintenant, tous approuvaient se place. Pris d'un élan de bonne humeur pour avoir gagné ce premier match, Rorry embrassa la jeune fille sur la joue. Elle rougit instantanément. Ce geste ne signifiait rien... Pourtant, Kota ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant faire Rorry. Quel était donc ce sentiment ? Il ne quittait la petite Reika des yeux que ses coéquipiers surnommèrent la Déesse d'Area. La voilà à présent le porte-bonheur de l'équipe !

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je pense que le prochain sera beaucoup plus court.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là.

Reika n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil. Elle avait été tellement heureuse d'avoir aidé son équipe à gagner et aussi que ses coéquipiers l'acceptent enfin ! Donc, elle avait décidé d'aller faire un footing.

La jeune fille courait sur la colline en direction de la ville. Elle s'extasiait devant les petites lumières de la nuits venant de la ville qui brillaient dans la nuits.

Soudain, elle se sentit attirer violemment en arrière. En effet, une personne la fit tomber dans l'herbe. En réalité, il y avait non pas une mais trois personnes ! Reika voulut crier mais ces agresseurs l'en empêchèrent. Elle reconnut parmi eux Xavier. Le garçon n'avait pas du tout appréciait qu'une équipe avec une fille les batte mais en plus, il en voulait directement à Reika ! Il lui donna un coup de pied et la jeune fille se replia sur elle-même à cause de la douleur. Un sourire se dessina sur la bouche de Xavier qui lui donna un second coup. Reika tremblait. Le garçon s'arrêta de lui faire du mal et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'accroupit près d'elle et souleva le menton de Reika pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

« Alors ?! On fait moins la maligne, pas vrai ?

-Arrête ! »

Xavier secoua la tête de droite à gauche lentement avant de se relever. Elle n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement ! Il se prépara à lui donner un nouveau coup de pied. La frêle fille trembla et ferma les yeux redoutant d'avance le coup. Elle entendit un bruit sourd et des injures mais ne sentit aucune douleur. Elle ouvrit alors ses yeux.

Kota était là ! Sous ses yeux ! Il se trouvait au-dessus de Xavier et le tenait pas le col. Les deux complices de ce dernier s'étaient enfuis. Kota paraissait extrêmement en colère voir même plus... Les deux garçons commencèrent à se donner des coups mais Kota prenait rapidement le dessus. Il s'apprêtait à donner un coup de poing à Xavier lorsque Reika intervint.

Entre temps, la jeune fille s'était relevée et s'était approchée doucement des deux garçons.

Elle se trouvait derrière Kota et elle s'était précipitée sur lui, l'enlaçant à la taille fortement. L'aîné des triplets s'arrêta dans son geste.

« Ne fais pas ça ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine...

Dans la voix de Reika, on sentait sa douleur et un soupçon de pitié.

Le garçon aux yeux rouges se tourna vers elle et l'examina rapidement. Puis, il attrapa sa main et commença à partir en se retournant vers Xavier un peu plus loin.

-Ne t'approches plus jamais d'elle ! »

Les joues de la jeune fille rosirent.

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin. Là ils se regardèrent. Kota avait son t-shirt légèrement déchiré et il saignait un peu de la lèvre. Ses cheveux en batailles tombés sur ses yeux. Reika, elle avait de la terre partout sur elle, des égratignures partout et au coin de ses yeux perlaient des larmes. La jeune fille semblait souffrir et avoir mal.

Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, Kota s'approcha de Reika et l'enlaça. Il lui essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts et en il la serra fort contre lui. Reika se laissa faire, elle se mit même à pleurer dans les bras de l'aîné des triplets ! Kota ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'avait jamais était très à l'aise avec les sentiments mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. Il la serra un peu plus fort et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

Reika avait eu tellement peur ! Elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée dans les bras du garçon. Elle pleurait pour évacuer toute sa peur. Les caresses de Kota la calmait, lui rappelait qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Peu à peu, elle se sentit mieux mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas envie qu'il ne s'écarte d'elle. Reika se sentait bien contre le torse du garçon. Son cœur battait peut-être un peu plus vite et ses joues étaient peut-être aussi rouges qu'une tomate mais elle s'en fichait.

Pourtant, il a bien fallut qu'ils s'écartent l'un de l'autre. Reika avait les yeux baissés vers le sol et sur le visage de Kota, on ne lisait aucune émotion. Cependant, au fond de lui, il avait également eu peur ! Lorsqu'il avait vu Xavier frapper Reika son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il l'avait aidée presque par instinct !

Maintenant, elle se trouvait à une trentaine de centimètres de lui et il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras ! Mais Kota n'osa pas pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait toujours être près d'elle et la gardait sous sa protection. Et la deuxième était la réaction de Reika. Et oui, il avait peur qu'elle le repousse... Pitoyable, pensa-t-il.

Kota décida de rentré car il se voyait mal restait face à face avec Reika encore un long moment. Lorsqu'il passa à la hauteur de la Déesse d'Area, il lui prit la main sans un mot et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la maison de vacances.

Le garçon avait accompagné Reika jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. On ne sait jamais après tout ! De plus, elle était encore bouleversée et Kota ne voulait se sentir coupable si quelques chose lui arrivait. La jeune fille le remercia poliment et timidement avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Kota resta planté là quelques secondes encore, les mains dans les poches.

Puis, il s'en alla vers sa propre chambre qu'il partageait avec ses deux frère. Lorsque Kota rentra, ses frères étaient tous deux assis sur le lit du garçon et le fixait sévèrement, le détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« T'es allé où ? lui demanda Ouzou en fronçant les sourcils.

Kota baissa la tête pour lui-même voir son propre état.

-Tout ça sent la bagarre.

Ryuugi venait de dire cette phrase tout naturellement.

Kota n'avait jamais menti à ses frères... Il soupira et se résigna à leur raconter la vérité en omettant quelques passages comme le fait que Reika avait fondu en pleur, qu'il l'avait serrer contre lui et qu'il avait eu du mal à s'en détacher ou encore qu'il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa porte. Lorsque l'aîné des triplets démoniaques eut fini son récit, les deux autres réfléchissaient. C'était connu que Kota parlait peu mais là, il avait pourtant parlé un sacré bout de temps ! Une question s'imposa à Ryuugi.

-Que faisais-tu si loin de la maison à cette heure là ? Reika qui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, je comprend. Mais toi...

Kota sentit une chaleur gênante monter en lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire la véritable raison à ses frères... Non, il en était hors-de-question.

-J'avais simplement besoin de me défouler. Donc, je suis parti courir.

Ryuugi et Ouzou ne crurent pas un mot de l'excuse de leur frère. En effet, sans sans rendre compte, Kota avait rougi. Et Kota ne rougissait jamais. Seulement, les deux autres de dirent rien.

En réalité, Kota était au départ parti boire un verre d'eau et il avait aperçu Reika se dirigeant vers la prote d'entrée. Sans raison, il l'avait suivie et elle l'avait semé. Ensuite, il avait entendu un bruit sourd et c'est là qu'il avait vu Xavier et ses copains frappaient la pauvre jeune fille.

Le lendemain, Kota évita Reika, il avait pensé à elle toute la nuit. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent et il ne comprenait pas... Reika, elle, était partie faire du shopping avec sa mère et la mère des triplets.

Kota avait alors pris une décision importante.

* * *

**Un chapitre assez long par rapport aux précédents!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci beaucoup anne-gaelle pour a review! J'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. **

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Moi ? Non, pas possible ! Et, merci Rorry !

Kota avait demandé ses frères de le retrouver dans le jardin, sous un grand chêne. L'aîné des triplets hésitait toujours... Il avait pris sa décision mais est-ce la meilleure ? Se poser tant de question ne lui ressemblai pas et pourtant !

Ses réflexions s'arrêtèrent car ses deux frères arrivaient. Ils se plantèrent juste à côté de Kota.

« Alors, tu voulais nous voir ? Nous voilà, dit simplement le plus jeune des Furuya.

Kota prit un visage impassible. Il fixa à tout de rôle Ryuugi et Ouzou.

-Kota, on sait que tu n'es pas bavard mais on lit pas dans tes pensées !

Ouzou s'impatientait, il avait de retournait à ses petites affaires. En effet, il avait découvert une sorte de galerie souterraine non loin d'ici et il souhaitait l'explorer un peu avant de la montrer à ses frères. Kota baissa légèrement les yeux avant de fixer gravement ses frères.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.

Ryuugi fronça les sourcils.

-A cause de Reika, non ?

Kota fut surpris. Comment son cadet pouvait-il savoir ? Un sourire se dessina à moitié sur les lèvres d'Ouzou.

-Kota, on est frères et on te connaît par cœur. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on avait rien remarqué ?

Avec un soupire, l'aîné des triplets fit « non » de la tête.

-Depuis quand vous le savez ?

-Depuis le matin où je parlais dans le jardin avec Reika et que tu te trouvais à la fenêtre de notre chambre. Mais j'ai une question pour toi, tu as dit que tu ne savais pas ce qui t'arrivais, que ressens-tu ?

Kota Furuya serra les dents. Cette question était compliquait pour lui...

-C'est... difficile. J'ai envie de toujours la voir. Je ne supporte pas qu'un autre mec s'approche d'elle. Quand elle est là, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras... Vous comprenez ?

Ryuugi sourit de toutes ses dents. Il ne s'était pas trompé et son hypothèse était juste. Ouzou, lui, semblait intéressé par les propos de son aîné. Ryuugi avait raison, le doute n'était plus possible.

-C'est pourtant claire, Kota. Tu es amoureux de Reika.

Le concerné rougit soudainement.

-M... MOI ?! Non, tu délires complément !

Ouzou soupira.

-Non, je ne pense pas. D'ailleurs, Ryuugi pense comme moi.

Kota eut un mouvement de recul. Lui, amoureux ? Non, cela n'était pas possible !

-Vous vous trompez !

Il partit en courant. D'ordinaire, il ne réagissait pas de cette manière. Il était silencieux et restait calme.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Ouzou.

-On lui fait ouvrir les yeux. Et j'ai déjà une idée. »

Un petit sourire machiavélique se dessina sur le visage de Ryuugi.

Reika paraissait joyeuse en cette belle journée. Le matin, elle avait fait les boutiques avec sa mère et celle des triplets. Leur mère était vraiment gentille et elle était heureuse car elle aurait aimé avoir une fille. Le jeune fille se trouvait dans le parc et lisait un magazine parlant de foot.

Soudain, elle vit Rorry s'approchait d'elle. Que lui voulait-il ?

Ryuugi se félicitait mentalement, son plan était infaillible. Rorry serait un allié précieux. Il ne supportait pas beaucoup Reika mais il n'avait pas envie que les triplets quittent l'équipe après le premier match du tournoi. C'est pourquoi, il avait accepté (presque sans rechigner) le marché d'Ouzou et Ryuugi.

Les trois fils Furuya marchait dans le parc de la petite ville. Tout à coup, Kota s'arrêta et se cacha derrière un buisson. Ses frères firent de même. Ils observaient Reika assise contre un arbre se levait pour saluer Rorry. Ils se trouvaient assez près pour entendre la conversation. Tout se déroulait comme prévu !

« Reika, je voulais te dire... que tu avais été formidable pendant le match !

-Euh... Merci.

-Hum... Euh... Je voulais aussi te dire que...

Rorry s'arrêta en plein milieu de phrase. Il allait le faire payer à ces frères démoniaques ! Il s se le promettait.

-Tu es vraiment belle.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'empourpra. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de compliment et le fait qu'il vienne de Rorry la surprenait encore plus.

-Euh...

-Chut, ne dis rien... »

Rorry, embrassa paisiblement Reika sur la joue. Elle semblait paralysée. Sincèrement, il détestait Ouzou et Ryuugi. Il s'éloigna d'elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main en partant. Signe auquel, Reika ne répondit pas.

Ouzou et Ryuugi avait eu toutes les peines du monde à maîtriser Kota qui était fou de rage. Ils partirent dans un autre coin du parc.

« Vous avez vu ce qu'il a dit à Reika ?! Et ce qu'il à fait !

-Calme-toi, le sort de Reika doit être indifférent pour toi si tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Tais-toi !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Rorry ne l'aimes pas.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est nous qui lui avons demandé de faire ça pour te prouver que t'aimes Reika.

-Qu... Quoi ! »

Kota se calma et se rendit à l'évidence. Ses frères avaient raison ! Il aimait la jeune fille.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre! On se retrouve au suivant. =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas avoir pu le poster plus tôt.. Et merci pour toutes les reviews... Surtout Guest!**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le second match

Une semaine était passé depuis que Kota s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour Reika. Il l'évita le plus de fois possible car la voir, à présent, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Cependant, il ne pourra pas l'ignoré ce jour-là car l'équipe des Kings Area a son second match du tournoi ! L'équipe faisait des échauffements sur le terrain quand l'équipe adverse, Style Inversé, est arrivé. Ouzou leur lança un regard menaçant à ses adversaires et Kota fit de même. Ryuugi, lui avait les yeux rivés sur la Déesse d'Area qui regardait ses pieds. Elle avait une mine triste, ça sauté aux yeux ! Que pouvait mette la jeune fille dans cette état ? Elle se comportait bizarrement depuis quelques jours mais, Kota n'avait rien remarqué parce qu'il était trop occupé à l'éviter. Ryuugi se promit de trouver le problème de Reika.

Les attaquants des Style Inversé ont fait la première passe du match. Rorry récupère le ballon et le lance à son meilleur ami, James. A eux deux, ils remontent le terrain mais les défenseurs volent le ballon.

Les triplets souhaitant évaluer leurs adversaires, les laissent tirer. Ni Célestin qui était en défense ni le gardien n'ont arrêté le ballon. Un but pour les Style Inversé. Kota et Ouzou mitraille le gardien du regard. Les Furuya ont fait en sorte que pendant toute la première mi-temps aucun autre but ne soit mis. Ils s'amusaient. Les triplets auraient pu marquer des dizaines de fois mais cela ne serait pas drôle...

Dans la deuxième partie du match, Reika avait remonté le terrain avec Kota et James. Kota avait passé le ballon à James qui marqua sans difficultés. Les joueurs de Style Inversé eurent l'air frustré de voir que les Kings Area avaient marqué si facilement.

Les triplets partirent de leur camp jusqu'aux cages adverses. Cette fois-ci, c'est Ryuugi qui tira... à sa façon. Le ballon avait été propulsé contre la jambe d'un des défenseurs et ensuite, il fut redirigé dans les buts.

Les Kings Area se limitèrent à ces deux buts. Il faut préciser que ce sont les triplets qui ont décidé de ne plus faire d'effort mis à part arrêter les attaques de leurs adversaires.

Les Kings Area se sélectionnèrent pour la suite du tournoi. Pour fêter leur seconde victoires, Célestin organisa un pique-nique dans le parc.

Très vite, Reika s'isola ce que Ryuugi remarqua facilement. Kota, lui, comme à sa nouvelle habitude, éviter la jeune fille.

« Reika ? Demanda Ryuugi ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées et le regarda.

-Oui ?

-On a gagné aujourd'hui et pourtant... Tu es triste.

Elle ne répondit pas. Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur le visage du garçon.

-Je parie que ton soucis commence par un « K » .

Là encore, elle ne répondit pas.

-Il t'évite mais ça tu l'avais remarqué.

Reika hoche la tête.

-Oh... mais plus pour longtemps. »

Le garçons se lève et part laissant Reika réfléchir et se poser des questions.

La jeune fille débarrassait la table du petit déjeuner. Les triplets s'étaient levés aux aurores pour aller s'entraîner plus sérieusement qu'en compagnie des Kings Area. Ils n'avaient pas invité Reika à se joindre à eux. Alors, elle s'occupait comme elle pouvait. Le prochain match était dans une semaine.. elle avait le temps. Alors qu'elle se rendait les bras chargeaient de bols dans la cuisine, elle glissa. Les tasses et les bols s'échappèrent de ses petits bras et elle, elle, tomba en arrière.

Cependant, elle ne toucha jamais le sol. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée, elle ne savait pas qui car, en chutant, elle avait fermé les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle dut surprise de voir le visage de Kota.


End file.
